Past
by Miyagawa Chie
Summary: 87 years ago, tragedy befell a Chicago boarding school in the middle of Winter. Now Edward and Bella have a chance to find out what happened to four girls all those yoears ago, but will they like what they discover? Post BD. R&R.
1. Prologue

_**AN: Hello fellow Twilight fans. Any of you FMA fans may or may not know me as the author of the "yet to be updated in over a year" fan fiction,**__** Secrets**__**. Well I'm sorry to say, I will not be finishing that fanfic. Instead, I will be working on this one. **__**Past**__**. Anybody who has read Wicked Lovely will recognize the personalities of various characters in this story. I must admit I did base these characters off of their respected characters (ex. Jaqline is almost a mirror image of Donia except for the fact that Jaqline…. wait, that's a spoiler). Therefore I guess I must now write a disclaimer….**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Twilight or any ideas I have "borrowed" from Wicked Lovely. They belong respectively to Meyer-sama and Marr-sama I do, however, own the characters I have specifically created for this fanfic alone (save for Cadeyrn's name. That was completely my dear friend Amanda's idea.)…**_

_**So, without further ado…**_

**Prologue**

January, 1917-

She ran through the woods as fact as her legs could carry her. She was so close to the clearing when suddenly, she tripped over an exposed root, allowing her pursuer to catch up with her. _Somebody please_, she thought, desperately wishing she had enough courage to say the words out loud, _help me_.

"End of the line, child," the queen's voice rang out, "no one can save you now." The girl felt the witch's cold touch fill her.

_ Brother_, she thought as the last traces of warmth left her body, _I'm so sorry_. Then, everything went black.

_**What did you think? Sorry about it being so short. I promise chapter one will be loads longer. Please R&R. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Music Box

**Chapter 1-Music Box**

Edward should have realized that the next few years would be – for lack of a better word – awkward. After all, he hadn't been in Chicago for over eighty years.

Of course, that wasn't on his mind when he bought one of the only things he vaguely remembered from his human life. Now, all he had to worry about was keeping Esme and Alice away. He wanted _his_ – he was sure he'd never get over calling her that – Bella to see it first.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Bella said as she walked in. "You actually lived here?"

"For the most part yes." Edward answered, "I guess you could say I grew up here. I went to a boarding school when the time came. "

"Renesmee, what do you think of our new house?" She look over to find their daughter missing "Renesmee?!"

Bella and Edward searched frantically for their little girl. They finally found her in a room filled with dolls listening to a music box. "It sounds pretty," she said in her innocent toddler's voice.

"Where did you find this, Nessie?" Edward asked.

"Over by the windowsill, Daddy." Renesmee answered.

Bella looked out the window and was shocked to find someone standing outside staring back at her.

* * *

The girl had long, straight hair that was such a faded red, it was almost dirty blond. She had ice blue eyes that looked almost as cold as the rest of her looked.

Beside her was a white wolf that looked too big to be normal, but to small to be a werewolf.

* * *

Bella turned her attention back to Edward, "Do you know who's outside?" She asked.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I thought I saw someone outside the window."

"Ooh," Alice's voice chimed, "Bella's being haunted."

Edward sighed, "Hello Alice," He said. He went over to the door and stopped, looking back at Bella.

"I'm right behind you," She said. She took another look out the window. The girl was gone.

* * *

Jaqline looked back at the old Victorian and smiled. "At least one of us is happy."

"Oh you poor thing," She from behind her. She turned around to see Perenelle sitting in the shade.

"My queen," Jaqline greeted, bowing. "I didn't notice you arrive. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Don't play coy with me," the witch said, "isn't that the family of your dear brother?"

"I didn't notice," Jaqline answered. _Stay away form them_, she thought.

"There's something about them though," Perenelle said pensively. "Jaqline, darling. I want you to find out what it is. Go now."

"Yes, your majesty," Jaqline purred sarcastically while bowing.

"I don't need your pert tongue, young Jaqline," Perenelle said coolly.

"Let's go Cadeyrn," the young Fae said to her companion. The wolf nodded; the two faded into the shadows. As soon as Jaqline couldn't sense the cold queen, she scoffed.

"Stupid queen. Jeez, 'I want you to go find out'. Why does it matter? What do you think Cadeyrn?"

"The lupine Fae looked over in the direction of the house. He looked back at Jaqline with a look that said, "I think you know."

Jaqline's thoughts went immediately to the young woman in the window – from what she heard, her sister in law – who was looking at her. _Could she see me? _She thought.

"Perhaps I _will _look into this with some sort of enthusiasm."

* * *

"So what should we do now that you three are settled in?" Alice asked excitedly.

"_You _can go home if you want," Edward answered.

"You're no fun," Alice said. She turned to Bella. "It seems Bella is the tie-breaker yet again."

"Uh. Um. Edward, Nessie, and I like some time to ourselves. Sorry."

Alice pouted again, "no problem. It's alright." Alice disappeared.

"Finally," breathed a relieved Edward.

"Oh Ed, stop it," Bella scolded playfully.

Renesmee came running in holding a stuffed animal. It was a brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon around it's neck. "Mommy, Daddy! Look at what I found." She yelled in her innocent voice.

Bella crouched down to Renesmee's level, "What a cute teddy bear! Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"The nice lady with red hair and blue eyes gave it to me." Nessie chirped happily.

Edward frowned. "What lady?"

"The one in the bedroom. She was very nice and she had a white doggie with her."

Edward crouched next to Bella. "Can you show me where she was?" He asked.

Renesmee frowned. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because the lady told me not to. She made me promise."

* * *

Bella looked at the old news article again:

**MISSING**

**Jaqline Elizabeth Masen**

**16 years old**

**Red hair**

**Green eyes**

**Last seen walking home last Sunday evening**

She looked back at Edward, "Did you ever find out what happened to her?" She asked.

"No," He answered, "But it's odd. I don't remember keeping this article. What if she was changed?"

"If she was changed, don't you think that Carlisle would have noticed, let alone said something to you?" Jasper asked, earning a smack in the head from Alice.

"WATCH IT!" She yelled.

"Nessie. Did you say it was a white doggie?" Jake asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah. It was a very nice doggie named Cadiyrn" She chirped.

Jake turn his attention to the vampires. "I haven't seen any white wolves around here."

"Really?" asked Bella as she played with Nessie.

"Hmm," Carlisle said, "Sounds like a lupine Fae."

"A lipune what?" Emmett asked.

"A _lupine_ Fae," Carlisle answered, "According to fairytale, lupine Fae are members of what's known as the 'Winter Court'. They take the shape of wolves – preferably arctic – and like all other Fae, will only show their true selves when they want to, or if they glamor themselves to look different."

"So you're saying these 'Fae' chose to show themselves to Nessie only?"

"Yes."

"Then how was I the only one who saw them through the window?" Bella asked.

"It could be their invisibility works through illusions," Carlisle answered, "That being said, of course you'd be able to see them."

* * *

_And it'd be best if she didn't pay any attention to us either_, Jaqline thought while overhearing the conversation. So many times had she witnessed people with the "sight" be blinded, or even killed for it.

"_Jaqline_," Cadeyrn said using telepathy, bringing the winter Fae's attention back to the present.

She noticed everyone staring at her, and ran.

* * *

_**Wow. I think that's the longest chapter I've written yet...and I can promise you. The next chapter is going to be longer. Anyways, please tell me what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Pretty please with a Cullen on top? This is xXheatherMustangXx over and out. 3**_


	3. Chapter 2 Explanation

_**Wow. I wasn't even expecting to get one review, let alone some alerts. One review, Justagirl101's in particular, gave me an idea. Here is goes:**_

_**The story so far...**_

_**The Cullens have moved to Chicago apparently with Jake following them for obvious reasons. Edward bought the house he lived in when he was human. Little did he know, someone else enjoyed visiting the old Victorian home as well. It was a Winter Fae known as Jaqline, who was forced into servitude by the Winter Queen, Perenelle. Perenelle found the Cullens to be strange besides the fact that they were vampires, and told Jaqline to go investigate. Meanwhile, the Cullens are trying to figure out who was in their house. Carlisle came up with a theory that they were visited by Fae from the 'Winter Court' and that the only reason Bella could see them was because of her shield. Jaqline, overhearing the conversation thought about what she witnessed in the past when people had what was known as the "sight", thereby letting her guard down and unknowingly to both parties, let Edward read her thoughts...**_

_**I hope that just about sums the last chapter up in a nutshell. So without further adieu...**_

**Chapter 2-Explanation**

_Shit_! Jaqline thought as she flew through the forest, Cadeyrn right on her heels. Her icy blue eyes were darting around towards the oppressive shadows. A thud in front of her sent her skidding to a stop. Cadeyrn darted around the frozen Jaqline to protect her from the huge russet wolf.

"_Go away!_" he rumbled.

"_No_" Growled Jake.* He lunged forwards, only to meet a mouthful of dirt. Jaqline had jumped a good few feet back as Cadeyrn floated in mid-air.

"_Come on, mangy mutt,_" She said, using her own form of telepathy.

"_Come on, tiny pixie_" Mocked Jake.

A cold hand closed around Jaqline's now equally cold arm.** "Wait, Jaqline," Bella gasped.

Jaqline's eyes widened. "H-how do you know my name?" She whispered.

Bella smiled. "It was easy," She answered, "You still look like you did back then." Jaqline scoffed quietly at this. "Well okay. You're paler, colder, and have blue eyes instead of green, but you're still Jaqline Masen."

A yip filled the air and the girls spun around to find a shivering Jake*** collapsed on the ground and Cadeyrn standing over him. There was a slight taste of magic in the air.

Jaqline sighed, "Cadeyrn, that's enough. There's no reason to fight."

"_How can you suddenly be co trusting?_" Cadeyrn asked, scrutinizing bot Jacob and Bella.

"She's my sister in law if I'm not mistaken," Jaqline answered. "They deserve some answers."

There was silence for about a minute as everyone caught up.**** No one was more shocked than Edward.

"jack?" he whispered, using her old nickname.

"I'm surprised you still remember me by that name," Jaqline said, a weak smile showing on her face, "I thought vampires forget everything about their human lives."

Edward returned the half-hearted smile. "Not everything," He replied, "and who could have possibly forget about you after your disappearing act all those years ago?"

"_Jaqline,_" Cadeyrn said worriedly, "_Now is not the time to be catching up with your brother. We have to go. Someone is coming._"

"Wait!" Edward said as they were about to leave, "I need to know. What happened?"

"Um...can I explain somewhere else?" Jaqline asked. She was starting to feel the presence of the hags that were known as Perenelle's advisors.

"Where do you have in mind?" Edward asked. "We could go back home if you want."

"Sorry, I can't," Jaqline said. "The frame of the house is reinforced with steel. It took a lot of energy to tolerate going there this afternoon."

"What does steel do to you?" Bella asked.

Jaqline lifted up her right sleeve to reveal an iron band encircling her upper arm. The band was outlined in charred flesh.

"Iron is like poison to Fae. It burns them where it touches," Carlisle explained, "Steel, while not as effective as raw iron, is still just as dangerous. Strange, I've never heard of Fae _wearing_ iron before."

"It's a brand," Jaqline replied, "I was human once, so the worst it can do is burn me, but it has the intended effect. Also, steel doesn't effect higher Fae, it's just a nuisance."

"So where do you suggest we meet?" Edward asked.

"Meet me here tomorrow and I'll show you."

* * *

"_She's here,_" Cadeyrn said as their cottage came to view.

"Yeah," Jaqline lamented, "the hags got to her first too."

"Where is your charming little family?" Perenelle asked when they entered.

_Nowhere _you're _invited, witch_, Jaqline thought, "At home I suppose," she said, "did one of the crones tell you otherwise?"

The Winter Queen sighed. "Agatha," she called one of the hags over. "You had me under the impression the vampires, the changeling, and the damphire would be here. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Agatha said in her old crone's voice.

"Do you see _anyone_ of those descriptions here?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Do you have any reason why I shouldn't be rid of you right this minute?"

"None, Your Majest-" Agatha was interrupted as Perenelle pulled her into a kiss that would have seemed passionate, ad the desired effect not been to kill the old Fae. As the hag's body fell to the floor, a dark vapor erupted from her mouth. The shade wept over what was once her body before disappearing completely.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you," the witch said, "I do not like being deceived." she turned to Jaqline, "Dear, I've taken care of you for eighty seven years now. For that long, you have served me well. All I ask of you now is to find out why your brother's family is different. In return, perhaps I'll grant you your freedom. But, if you disobey me, the consequences will be severe." To prove a point, she brushed a finger across the girl's pale cheek.

To Jaqline, it was so cold, it caused her to shiver. "Y-yes, Your Majesty." Jaqline gasped.

Perenelle smiled. "Good girl," She said. With that, she and the remaining advisors left the young Fae to her fears.

* * *

Michael waited until the Queen was out of sight to go to Jaqline. When he walked in and saw her hunched on the floor, he ran over to her. "What happened?"

"She wants me to spy on my brother's family." Jaqline answered in disgust.

The vampire looked into the Winter Girl's face, topaz***** meeting ice. He held her in what – to her at least – felt like a warm embrace. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

Although she had seen how fast Michael could run, she was still surprised at how fast Edward showed up with Bella. "This way," She said after awhile. She led them to the cottage.

"The last year I was in school, my friends and I found a book, and thats when everything started."

"What's 'everything'?"Edward asked.

"Will you let me tell the story?" Jaqline replied. Silence. "Now, when we found this book, we merely thought that it was just a simple volume of fairy tales, perhaps something along the lines of the Brothers Grimm – the stories seemed strangely close to them too – stories. We had no idea what it really was.

"That was of course, until we all finished the last story about Queen Perenelle of the Winter Court – the only one that didn't sound like something the Brothers Grimm didn't write. At the very end of the book, we found a recipe titled _Recipe For The Sight_. Needless to say, we all thought it was pretty funny.

"We thought about it and decided it wouldn't hurt to make something from the recipe. The ingredients were rather easy to find, and it turned out we made a salve. We rubbed the gunk on our eyes and looked out the window. We were shocked at what we saw.

"There were sprites flying around in the courtyard. There were druid and nymphs dancing among the gardens as if they were celebrating the coming of Spring. I later found out this was the High Court.

"Over Summer, I noticed more things in the park. What I later found out to be reapers were following Mother and Father. Will-o-the-Wisps flitted protectively close to infants. It seemed strange, seeing these creatures, but pleasant.  
"But then, Winter came around. We were playing in the courtyard at night when they came 'Is that a faun staring at us?' Anne asked. That's when they attacked her. First they scratched her eyes out. Then I guess they dragged her into the woods – I was too busy running back to the dorms.

"Throughout the rest of the month, they kidnapped every last one of us until I was the only one left. I was sent home to grieve and thats when it happened.

"It turned out that Queen Perenelle was real, and had found me. She chased me into the woods. When she caught me, she grabbed my arm and started slowly changing me. My My thoughts immediately turned to your warning, and I cursed myself for not believing you.

"As she changed me, she showed me visions of my friends being tortured and eventually murdered. '_Your friends are gone._" I heard her say, '_But I have something better in store for you._'

"At first I was thankful just to be alive, but I soon realized the nature of my lease on life. I had become the Winter Girl, her personal servant. For years I longed for death, until I meet Cadeyrn, who befriended me and protected me from any more harm. And now, here we are."

"Is that why you were thinking of warning us?" Edward asked, "so hat what happened to Anne, Olivia, and Genevieve wouldn't happen to Bella?"

"Yes."

"Why would they have any reason to do that?" Bella asked.

"I'm guessing it's because you have something equivalent to the sight." Jaqline answered, "But it could be for a completely different reason."

"Which means...?" Edward asked.

"Dunno" Jaqline said, "all I know is that there's something about you and your new family that makes her uneasy."

* * *

Michael walked into the cottage to find Bella and Edward. "It seems as though you have guests." He said.

"Michael," Jaqline said, "allow me to introduce you to my brother, Edward and his wife, Bella. Edward, this is Michael."

"The infamous vampire family that has the witch so disturbed lately. It's nice to finally meet you." Michael said, extending his hand.

Edward shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine." he said. He turned to Jaqline. "So Jack, are you saying you need our help?"

"NO!" Jaqline answered. "I'm saying this is just a theory. Actually, I'm just warning you guys not to attract the attention of the other Fae."

Cadeyrn sat on the floor and rested his big head on Jaqline's lap. "_Jaqline_," He said, "_I hate to tell you this, but Perenelle's on her way._"

"I take it that means we have to go." Edward said.

"Unfortunately yes," Jaqline replied, "And fast. Hurry, there's a back you can use. Be careful."

"It was nice seeing you again, Jack." Edward said before he took off after Bella.

_You too_, Jaqline thought as she watched them disappear.

_Keynotes:_

_*: Cadeyrn and Jake can understand each other as wolves. (in other words, Jake needed some sort of dialogue.)_

_**: Usually, Jaqline is colder than even death itself, running and fighting warmed her up a little bit._

_***: Probably for the same reason as Jaqline. Cadeyrn is a Winter Court Fae, meaning he can use magic to make it colder than Jake can handle. Of course, it could be that I'm just being mean._

_****: I actually don't remember why I put these here. I think I was thinking that maybe the rest of the coven fell behind trying to look for Jaqline again, but Bella could still see her as plain as day._

_*****: Yes people, Michael is a "vegitarian" vampire, that isn't just a fluke._

_**Well, there it is, Chapter two is done. I'm working on chapter three right now,so don't worry. If it's not out before Nov. 21, then you know why I can't make a deadline in that time frame. Toodles.**_

_**Oh. And reviews to me are like reeses peanut butter cups. I'm HOPLESSLY addicted to them, so please feed the addiction. Pretty please with a Cullen on top?**_


	4. Chapter 3 Confrontation

_**Authors Note: Happy (belated or no) Thanksgiving everybody. Twilight was awsome. Of course now I have to go back and fix chapter one. (I'm gonna get you Hannah *takes out a rusty katana*) Anyway. Carlisle: Can I say Grey's Anatomy's McDreamy and McSteamy rolled into one sexy Vamp-doc? *Catches breath and fans herself*. Anyway, I can't wait for them to start shooting New moon (they announced over the net that Summit's going to film it which isn't surprising.) Anyway (sadly), we need to get away from Twilight for a minute and back to the story. My friend Amanda (the girl who gave me Cadeyrn's name) is now writing a semi-sequel to this story. Her only problem is that she doesn't have a word proccessor on her PC and her mother's absolutly forbidden her to install open office. Therefore I have a new announcement. After this story, I will be sharing this account with her. So anyway, without further adeu...**_

_**The Story So Far...**_

_**Bella and Jacob caught up to Jaqline and Cadeyrn and all hell almost broke loose between the two wolves. Bella knew who Jaqline was immediately and talked her into eventually explaining what had happened to her. Jaqline told Edward and Bella that she'd explain somewhere else. She hurredly left to let them talk it over amongst themselves. When Jaqline got back to her cabin, she saw Perenelle there who told her to continue spying on Edward, Bella and their family. The next day, she explained everything that happened up until she was changed into the Winter Girl. That was when cadeyrn told them all that Perenelle was on her way back to that cabin. Everyone, save for Jaqline and Cadeyrn left.**_

**Chapter 3-Confrontation**

Edward and Bella ran trough the woods until they got to the clearing where even _they_ noticed it getting unseasonally heard a nose coming from the forest. "My," they heard a voice ring nout. "Jaqline has always hated me, but I never thought she'd be so disapointing." A woman came out into the clearing. She had on a silver, floor-length dress covered in different furs. A crystaline rested in her black hair. The tempurature seemed to drop dramatically.

"You're Perenelle," Bella said.

"Yes," Perenelle answered, "And you are part of that strange coven of vampires."

"What did yo udo to her?" Edward asked.

"Your dear sister?" Perenelle replied, "nothing she didn't deserve. In fact, she had it easy compared to her little friends." She showed Edward images of how each girl died.

"You-" Edward started.

"I'm sorry? 'You' what? Monster?"

Bella growled at Perenelle menacingly. She turned to Edward. "Listen to me, Edward, " She said, hold his face in her hands, "you. Are. Not. A. Monster."

"Don't make me laugh," Perenelle said, smirking.

Bella snapped. She turned around and charged after the Winter Queen.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you_," Perenelle said telepathically. She blew snowflakes in Bella's face, but did not get the effect she wanted. Instead, Bella was ablr to close enough to her to stab her with a sharp piece of iron.

Perenelle shrieked in pain. She pulled the blade out and glared at her for the breifest moment. Then she smiled. "No wonder my dear, sweet Jaqline wants to protect you." she disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

////

"It seems your sister is right, Edward." Carlisle said after listening to what happened, "There's something about Bella that disturbs this Perenelle character."

"what do you see happening Alice?" Edward asked.

"It's hard to tell," Alice answered. "I think it would be easier to find out what to do from Jaqline."

////

Jaqline was startled to find perenelle storming in through her door. "I am very disappointed in you, Jaqline." She said, "How dare you just simply disobey my orders."

_You got your answers, didn't you?_ Jaqline thought. "Forgive me, yo-"

"I will not tolerate it any longer." Perenelle interrupted, "You are, by no means, allowed to let your brother's mate live. Do I make myself clear?" The tempurature dropped.

Jaqline shivvered again, "C-crystal clear." She stuttered.

////

When Edward and Bella came to the clearing, they were met by Michael and Cadeyrn. "There's been an incident." Michael said.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"_It's best if you follow us._" Cadeyrn answered, "_and no. She's not dead._"

"How did you-"

"_Don't think that you're the only one here who an read minds, vampire. We Fae can do it as well._"

////

"She wants Bella dead." Jaqline said quietly.

"But you're not going to follow her orders," Edward said, "are you."

"Of course not." Jaqline answered. "Death would be better than having you hate me for all eternity."

"You're not going to die." Michael said. "I won't let you."

Jaqline laughed, "I don't even know what to do. How can you promise that?"

"_I know what to do,_" Cadeyrn said. "_I heard it in a story a long time ago._"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"_We have to go to the Summer King. He's the only one who knows how to lift the curse._"

"She'd still be able to kill me." Jaqline said, "and what makes you think he will listen to my ple? I'm not just a slave, I'm a Winter Fae, one of the Summer Court's enemies."

"_Because of your common hatred of Perenelle. There has been talk. Something along the lines of 'Perenelle killed the former Winter Queen to gain power'_

_The Summer King was in love with the former Queen. There is no doubt that he'd be willing to hear you plead your case._"

"And what about keeping Bella alive?" Edward asked.

"_I'm sure he would know what to do._" Cadeyrn answered.

'I'm still a little skeptical," Jaqline said, "but let's try."

////

"How long will you be?" Jake asked.

"We don't really know," Bella answered, "but it's the only chance we've got."

"We have to hurry," Jaqline said worriedly, "Perenelle could come onto us at any time."

Edward gave Bella another goodbye kiss. "Be careful," he said.

"I will be." Bela replied. She turned to Jaqline, "let's go."

////

"So what did you mean when you said 'argument'?" Bella asked on their way to the Summer Court.

"Well," jaqline started. "When we were little, Edward and I shared everything, even our own secrets. I felt that I could trust him with the secret that I had the sight. Well, when I told him, he flipped. 'Didn't you tell me that Fae can kill yo if you have the sight?' he asked. We got into a terrible fight and have never spoken to each other again until now."

"It must have been hard on him." Bella said, "not being able to talk to anyone else about what you told him."

"Not really," Jaqline replied , "I suspect he told Matthew. Our little brother."

"Wait," Bella said stopping, "Just how big is your family?"

"I don't really know. I suspect that Matthew had a few kids, but other than that, I have no idea," she sported a sad smile, "at least I hope he did. I can't and Edward wasn't supposed to."

"Really!"

"Yeah. Your daughter is a miracle. Very miraculous."

"You should talk to him, seeing as you two were so close," commented Bella as they started walking again.

"I think not. We wouldn't know _what _to talk _about_."

"what about what each of you have been doing since you last saw each other?"

"Oh yes. A wonderful conversation that'll be. 'Let's see. For the past 87 years, I've been forced to serve an evil queen, kicking myself in the ass for not listening to you.'"

Bella winced, "No need to be rude." She muttered.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't want to talk to him." Jaqline said.

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean – I want to talk him, but – I just don't want to talk about _that_."

"So basically, there is nothing to talk about."

"Exactly."

"_We're here girls._" Cadeyrn said, breaking off the conversation. Jaqline and Bella saw a garden from afar.

"It's beautiful," Bella gasped.

"It's the Summer Court." jaqline replied matter-of-factly. "It's supposed to look beautiful."

"_Let's go._" Cadeyrn said.

**I started chapter four a few days ago, but haven't really worked on it since then. I've actually been helping Amanda on the semi-sequel. I've already introduced a new character for her story and there are going to be a few rather hilarious twists in the story, but you're just going to have to read it after this to find out.**

**Now onto my plea. I need reveiws. I would really love to know how I'm doing, so please send me a review...**


	5. Chapter 4 The King's Tale

_**AN: Gomenasai!!! I was so busy with all my Christmas stuff, that I forgot to update! And when I finally did get to updating, my PC crashed! I had to download Open Office all over again!!! For the most part, I got a new leather-bound journal that I copied the whole story-so far into. I also came up with an idea for another fanfiction that I'll be starting to write after this.**_

_**Also, this chapter and the next are just filler with only a few key details in them, it also cantains spoilers for anyone who hasn't read Wicked Lovely yet. The next one...well let's just say that some of my friends who read it looked at me and went "WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"simply because of the bodily harm done to Edward. So if you don't want spoilers and and you hate to see any of the Twilight characters get hurt, skip these next two chapters. I'll go over the important stuff later in chapter six.**_

_**NEW DISCLAIMER SEEING AS MIYAGAWA CHIE IS CHANGING THE STORY FROM BEING SEMI-CROSSOVER TO FULL ON CROSSOVER: I do not own Twilight, Wicked Lovely, or any of the characters in their respective stories. Nor do I own Marr-Sama or Meyer-Sensei. I do, however, own Jaqline, Perenelle, Michael and Cadeyrn (all except for Cadeyrn's name. That belongs to Insurgo-Chan).**_

_**Now on with the Story...**_

_**////**_

**Chapter Four****-The King's Tale**

Jaqline followed Bella and Cadeyrn to the court's entrance, then stopped, causing them to turn around.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"What if he won't listen?" Jaqline asked. "I don't remember hearing about him listening to anyone from the Winter Court before. What makes you so sure that he'll treat me any differently Cadeyrn?"

"_Perhaps I should tell you two the whole story._" Cadeyrn said. "_The ex-Winter Queen used to be the Winter Girl herself. Her name was Donia, and she had fallen in love with the Summer King, Kenan, as a human._"

"Queen Donia was human?" Jaqline asked, astounded.

"_Yes,_" Cadeyrn answered, "_all Winter Girls are. Although, her reason for becoming one was completely different from yours._

"_There was a prophesy given by the oracle. 'The Summer King will not gain his full powers unless he find the true Summer Queen.' According to her, the Summer Queen was a human girl who could withstand Winter's touch._"

"So why was the Winter Court involved in the oracle's prophesy?" Jaqline asked.

Cadeyrn made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. "_You're jumping ahead of the story Jack._"

"I'm sorry," Jaqline replied, blushing. "Please go on."

"_The Summer King's mother, Beira, was the Winter Queen at the time. Now, the prophesy also stated that if any chosen girl couldn't withstand Winter's touch, she would be forced to work for Beira as the Winter Girl. Donia was one of those unlucky girls._"

"So that explains how Donia became the Winter Girl," Bella said, "But how did she end up becoming the Winter Queen?"

"_She went against Beira's orders._" Cadeyrn answered, "_She helped the real Summer Queen become who she is today._

"_Needless to say, that infuriated Beira. She almost killed Donia which, in turn, angered the now stronger King. With the help of the Summer Queen, he killed her._"

"He killed his own mother for the sake of the Winter Girl?" Jaqline asked, astonished.

"_Yes,_" Cadeyrn answered, "_That was how much much he loved her._"

"But wasn't he married to the Summer Queen?" Bella asked.

Jaqline laughed, "You don't have to be married to the King to be Queen." she said, "And don't ask me how. After eighty-seven years, I'm still confused on the whole process."

"_Can we get back to the story, ladies?_" Cadeyrn asked. "_So as I was saying, the Winter advisors said they were looking for a human girl who could survive Winter's kiss on he own. They got Donia._

"_Donia realized that still had feelings for the Summer King, and their love kept the peace between the two courts._"

"Until Perenelle killed Donia." Jaqline finished morosley.

"Exactly," stated a voice from behind them. They turned around to find a man standing at the court's entrance. He wore the garments of a court noble complete with a gold circlet around his head just below his copper hair. "And I have never forgotten that deed since."

////

_**So that concludes Chapter Four. Upset about the cliffy? TOO BAD!!! You're going to have to wait for Chapter Six to find out what happened next. Oh and don't worry, I have chapter five written up. I'm going to word process it tomorrow (it's 12:13 AM here and I promised my mom I'd go to bed 13 minutes ago). Like I said at the beginning of this installment though, if you don't like seeing Twilight characters physically get hurt, SKIP IT!!! I'll fill you in in Chapter six (yes, it's going to be a long Chapter, so it'll take me awhile to write it.) Well...this is Miyagawa Chie of Psychotic Productions, Signing off.**_

_**()_()**_

_**(^^)**_

_**(")(") ---Web Bunny**_


	6. Chapter 5 Meanwhile

_AN: AIIEEE! GOMEN GOMEN!!! I know I said I was going to publish this chapter weeks ago, but stuff came up. I got a new puppy named Wiggles. She is the most adorable thing in the world...you might see her in a few of my other stories, we'll just have to see. Anyway, as I said last time, this chapter contains a scene where you're probably going to want to rip my head off, but hold the torch and pitchforks 'till later, or just skip it. I'll fill you in later. Now without further adeu..._

* * *

**Chapter Five****-Meanwhile**

Edward and Michael sat down facing each other. The silence was borderline deafening.

"So," Edward said, finally breaking the tension between the two, "You're Michael."

"That's me," Michael answered nervously.

"Well Michael. I hate to have to step in for my father, but since I already know the intentions of the boy in my daughter's future, what are your intentions with my sister?"

"What?" Michael was taken aback, "Jackie and I are just friends." _Although…_

"You wish it were more," Edward said. He chuckled when he saw Michaels's reaction. "I can read minds, remember? It's good to see she's the same as ever. You're going to have to try harder to get her to break down her wall and let you love her."

"Why's that?" Michael asked.

"She hated the idea of getting married when our parents suggested it," Edward answered, "How old are you?'

"About one hundred, I guess."

"Then you know it was socially unacceptable for a woman not to be at least engaged before they turned eighteen. I think my parents would have rather seen her die than to not get married. I guess they got their wishes."

"So she's dead to you."

"Not at all! When she went missing, she was dead to our parents. I thought she was dead until just the other day. I can honestly say that if I were able to cry, I would have when I saw her in the woods."

There was an awkward silence once again. "So…" Michael said.

"How long have you known Jack?" Edward asked.

"About fifty years," Michael answered. "Is it just me, or am I being interrogated?"

Edward laughed, "Well you know me," he said, "Just being the protective brother looking out for his sister."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of shattering crystal coming from the kitchen. They ran in to find Alice standing there, a look of horror on her face. _Edward,_ she thought,_ you need to run._

She tried to show him what was about to happen, but it was too late. They heard the deafening shatter of a window breaking.

As soon as he heard Jacob howl in pain, Edward bolted up to Renesmee's room where he saw Perenelle waiting for him.

"I figured my entrance would catch you attention." She said, "You have such a lovely little girl."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Edward yelled as he charged after the Winter Queen.

He had played right into her hands. He soon realized that he had been impaled with a silver blade. Normally, it wouldn't have affected him, but he felt a harsh, freezing sensation. It was as if someone had poured liquid nitrogen down his throat. There was only the cold, and then…nothing.

* * *

_OK. Now you can get out the torch and pitchforks to come and lynch me. But why? You guys should know by now that I would kill myself before I would ever kill Edward. And don't worry, Jake and Renesmee are ok too (she was only after Edward after all). I'm typing out chapter six as we speak which means only about three more chapters, then I'm handing the sequel over tor my dear friend Insurgo-chan (She got her own account. YAY!!)_


	7. Chapter 6 An Audience

_AN: YAY! I finally didn't procrastinate for a million years on getting this typed up and sent to you! Now as I promised, a little recap for some important parts you missed:_

_The story so Far..._

_Jaqline was still skeptical about getting help from the Summer King, therefore, Cadeyrn told her and Bella about the former Winter Queen, Donia._

_Meanwhile, Edward was busy interrogating Michael about his being with Jaqline. Just then, Alice had a vision of something happening. A few seconds afterward, they heard someone break into Renesmee's room so Edward went to investigate, only to be impaled by Perenelle, and blacked out._

* * *

**Chapter Six****-An Audience**

"So what brings you here?" Kenan asked.

"I've come to ask for your help," Jaqline answered. "Queen Perenelle has asked to take my sister's life without reason."

"Let me see," Kenan looked at Bella. After a few minutes, he smiled, "I can see why she afraid of her. I'd be afraid too if a guardian showed up out of nowhere.

"A guardian?" Jaqline gasped.

"What's a guardian?" Bella asked

"A guardian is a being, human or otherwise, that has the ability to correct any wrong doing."

"Of course, you need to realize your true potential on your own." Kenan added.

"_What about the test?_" Cadeyrn asked

"NO!" Jaqline shouted. "That's too risky!"

Kenan chuckled. "If one thing hasn't changed in all these years, it's the winter Girl's knack for trying to talk others out of things." He said.

"You _know _what would happen if she were to fail!"

"What would happen?" Bella asked.

"_You would take Jaqline's place as Winter Girl._" Cadeyrn answered, "_There can only be one Winter Girl._"

"I can't put that burden on you." Jaqline said.

"I want to." Bella said, "I want to help you. That's why I agreed to come with you."

There was a long silence after that. Finally, Jaqline sighed. "Where's the staff?" She asked, looking at Kenan.

"Right here." A woman standing next to him answered. She handed Jaqline the staff.

Once she had a firm grip on the staff and fully contained its powers, she looked at Bella. "I need you to hold onto the staff with your right hand."

Bella did as she was told, and Jaqline began. "Isabella Cullen," She said, "You've come to awaken your true powers?"

"I have," Bella answered.

"You understand the risks you're taking?"

"I do."

" And you realize that, despite what happens when I let go, I will no longer be the Winter Girl?"

"I do."

"Yet you're still willingly holding the staff."

"I am."

"Very well then." Jaqline slowly removed her hand along with her hold on the staff's power.

The entire time Bella had squeezed her eyes shut, expecting something to happen. She finally opened her eyes when she heard a surprised voice say, "It worked!"

She saw Jaqline, but this time she looked different. He hair had regained its coppery shine. Her eyes had turned back to their emerald green. She now had color rushing back into her face along with the scent of cotton blooms.

Cadeyrn, who had by then turned into his human form and had put on clothes smiled. "And you thought it wouldn't work." He said.

Jaqline smiled back and sighed. "How could I ever have doubted you?"

Suddenly, everything went dark and cold as a figure in red and black grabbed Jaqline. "Sorry to interrupt the party," She said, "but my client is rather impatient." Then, just as fast as the woman appeared, they vanished.

* * *

_Uh oh. I think I see an angry mob about to come attack me for this cliffy. I can't say much. Please reveiw, I would really like some feedback. Even if you say "Hey Chie. Can't wait for the next chapter" or "Great chapter Chi, but it could use a little work." Atleast it tells me you guys are really there...(And now Chie ponders why she sounds so emo.)Thinks guys._

_-Chie_


	8. Chapter 7 The Queen's Anger

**_AN: Well. Who'd have thought I could get in two chapters in one day? I am on a role!! *recieves various hugs from fans* I'm now typing up the epilogue which means, sadly, my adventure with Jaqline and the Cullens have temporarily ended. But remember. my dear friend Amanda (AKA Dragonrider-Talon) is writingn a very good sequel with mywonderful help and guidence, so be sure to put her on your alerts. So without further adeu..._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven****-The Queen's Anger**

Perenelle looked down her nose at the former Winter Girl that had been carelessly tossed at her feet, then kicked her away.

Jaqline pulled herself up, sputtering and gasping for breath. "My Queen," she whispered. "what a surprise to see you."

"You've disappointed me for the last time Jaqline."

Jaqline crawled to her barely conscious brother and helped him up. "I'm getting you out of here before she starts her games

* * *

As soon as Jaqline had disappeared, Bella's phone rang. It was Alice. "What happened?" Bella asked.

"Edward's been kidnapped too!" Alice said over the phone. "Perenelle impaled him with an enchanted blade and he passed out."

Bella gasped, "Where did she take him?" She asked through gritted teeth

"To Jaqline's cabin," Alice answered, "Hurry!"

"Take this," Kenan said after Bella shut off her phone. He tossed her a sheathed dagger. "It's not much against her normally, but with your powers, it just might do some damage."

"Thank you," Bella said. She and Cadeyrn took off, meeting Michael halfway.

* * *

Jaqline and Edward finally made it to the door, but when they made to open it, they were forced away from each other. "I'm not finished with you just yet," Perenelle appeared. Quickly, she tossed Jaqline against the wall. "Now what to do with the two of you..." she pondered. "Perhaps I'll have your lovers find one of you dead, and the other just barely alive." she looked back at Jaqline and smiled. "I do believe we had a deal, dearie." she picked Jaqline up and gave her the very same kiss that had killed Agatha just the other day. She sent Jaqline sprawling on the floor, violent shivers wracking her body.

Just then, Michael and Bella burst through the door. Bella gasped when she saw Edward. She turned to look at Perenelle and let out a feral snarl. She charged at the witch only to be dodged and pushed against some furniture.

Perenelle smirked. "What a shame," She lamented sarcastically. She looked at Jaqline who was slowly drifting out of consciousness. "It seems I can't keep m end of the-" her eyes went wide. Her head turned to find a glowering Bella with a fire burning in her eyes. She looked down at the tiny iron blade that had buried itself in her stomach. She looked back at Bella, smiling slightly. "I guess it's game over." She said. She then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"_The healers from the Winter and Summer courts are coming._" Cadeyrn said. "_They should be able to help your husband recover._"

"What about Jaqline?" Bella asked.

"_I don't know,_" Cadeyrn answered mournfully, "_they can only do so much at this point with her condition, and then just pray that she strong enough._"

Bella turned to Carlisle for a second opinion. He just shook his head. "I'm afraid he's right, Bella," He said, "it sounds like she's going into hypothermia."

Michael, who had Jaqline's head resting on his lap, looked down at her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he whispered.

Jaqline smiled weakly and raised her hand to meet the side of his face. "It's not your fault." She took a shaky breath and turned her head over to Edward, "I'm sorry I got you involved. I never meant for this to happen to you."

"You didn't get us involved," Edward whispered, "we volunteered."

"Quit saying your goodbyes, Jack." Michael said, "I'm not losing you! I promised you. I'm not about to break that promise."

But Jaqline, no matter how hard she tried to stay awake, slowly drifted from consciousness.

Hearing her heartbeat getting slower, Michael's questioning eye's tried to meet Edward's, but he soon realized that they didn't need to.

Edward nodded, "Do what you need to, Brother." he said quietly.

Michael nodded. Carefully, he sat Jaqline up so she was sitting on his lap. "I intend on keeping my promise." he whispered in her ear. He kissed he neck gently and then, let his teeth break the skin.

* * *

**_Beautiful. Too bad no one will review my work. *sits in a corner depressed* please send me feedback._**

**_-Chie-chan_**


	9. Epilogue A HappyBeginning?

**Epilogue****-A Happy...Beginning?**

"Good Morning class," The teacher said. "Welcome to your own personal Hell. Please say 'here' when you hear your name called. Isabella Anderson."

Bella raised her hand. "Here."

"Michael Anderson."

"Here."

One by one, the teacher called off the names. "Edward Taylor."

Edward raised his hand. "Here." he said.

"Jaqline Taylor."

"Here."

"Spike Masen?" Edward and Jaqline's eyes widened. _Masen_? "Last call for Ma-"

A girl came crashing through the door. She had bronze hair with electric blue streaks cut into a pixie style. She was dressed as a punk.

Emmett smiled. "She just did a Bella." he murmured.

Bella, who was sitting behind him, smacked him in the back of the head, causing Edward to laugh silently.

"Sorry I'm late." the girl said. "I'm Spike Masen."

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_****_I'd like to thank Laurenmlbc for her constant vigil on each chapter. Your reviews brightened my day. I really apreciated them._**

**_And now it's thime to bid this story a humble "adeu". I'm an outlaw in these here parts. A lone wolf, and I best be off. See y'all around sometime._**

**_-Chie_**

**_(Miyagawa-chan walks off into a beautiful sunset that would seem very dramatic...had she not fallen into a manhole.)_**


	10. Side Story 1 Someday

_AN: As requested by Kason8 , I created a one shot. I'm not really sure if this was the type people were looking for, but I kinda want to show just how serious Michael was when he said that he loved Jaqline. I don't know when my friend is going to word process the sequel, but I'v been bugging her about it. So without further Adoo..._

* * *

**Side Story 1**

**Someday**

_Jaqline_

I sat in the tree looking at the stars. I slowly started thinking about what had happened that afternoon.

**-Flashback-**

"Jackie?" Michael asked.

"Yes?" I replied, "What is it?"

"Well," I know if he could have blushed, he would be bright red. "I've been thinking. We've been in love with each other for decades now and, well, I was thinking, maybe we should get married."

I gasped. _Is he proposing?_

I heard Edward burst out laughing somewhere, Causing Michael to be even more embarrassed. "I mean, it's all right if you don't want to. I mean-"

I quickly shut him up by pressing my lips firmly against his. _Who said I didn't want to get married someday?_ That seemed to shut off Mr. Gigglebox (well…that and I heard a distinct "SLAP")

When we finally stopped for air, he looked at me in complete shock. "So I take it that's a 'yes'?" I simply nodded and snuggled closer to him.

**-End Flashback-**

_What was I thinking!?_ I asked myself.

"That you'd prove your brother wrong about you." I heard from below. I looked down to find my blond haired, blue eyes friend Cadeyrn looking up at me. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I waited for him to climb up to the branch I was sitting on. "Yeah, I know that was half the reason I said 'yes', but my thoughts were sincere. I do want to get married someday."

"Hmm…" Cadeyrn pondered. "Humans can be so weird sometimes. You love Michael, right?"

"Of course I do! You know that."

"Then why not marry him?"

"I guess I'm afraid for no reason."

"Then go to him. Explain yourself to him. You've been avoiding him since this afternoon."

"You didn't have to prove anything to me." Edward said from under the tree.

"No one said you could listen in on conversations, Edward."

I said, somewhat annoyed. I jumped off the branch and headed for our cabin. When I got there, I headed straight for our room. Sure enough, Michael was there looking out the window.

He turned around and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I walked up to him and kissed him, pulling back after a few minutes. "What was that or?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about what happened this afternoon." I answered. "When I said 'yes' I really meant 'someday'. Someday I would love to marry you."

This time, he kissed me. At first, I was surprised; caught off guard. But after a few moments, I found myself relaxing and even enjoying it. I felt his tongue caress my lips, begging for entrance, which I was more than happy to allow. As the kiss deepened, I felt the two of us start falling over.

**-Someday-**

I started pacing frantically back and forth, making sure not trip on my dress.

"You know, " Edward, who was standing in for our father (**AN: Jaqline doesn't really see Carlisle and Esme as her parents yet.**), said with a smirk, "There's still time to get cold feet and cancel the plans."

"NO!" I yelled, "I mean, I'm fine. I just need a few minutes."

"What's with Masens and saying 'no' all the time?" Bella asked, trying to distract me from my thoughts.

Carlisle peeked through the doorway. "We're ready when you are, Jaqline."

Edward looked at me. "I think that's our cue." He said. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm game if you're game."

He gestured to Bella who opened the door and signaled for the music to start. As soon as everyone else was outside, Edward, being the annoyingly sweet brother that he was, planted a kiss on my forehead. "You look beautiful today, Jack."

I smiled, "I never thought I'd be in a white dress again." I said, making Edward chuckle. We linked arms and walked outside.

**-End-**

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Remember, if you guys have any ideas for side storied, feel free to run them by me. Until then...Ta ta!_


	11. AN: Gaea's Child

**GREAT NEWS!!! Althalus Storm has now posted the first chapter to this Story's Sequel, "Gaea's Child" you can find the link to her profile on my profile. I strongly suggest you read it. It's very good. (I should know, I read the rough drafts)**

**-Miyagawa Chie**


	12. Side Story 2 Something to protect

Ok. Here's another oneshot. Now you guys are probably going "Chie-chan. Why aren't you putting this in a completely different fic?" Well, because it's alot easier to just keep it in the same area. Trust me. As soon as Althalus is finished typing up G.C. I'm going to writing oneshots for that and giving them to her to put under her story. anyway. Enjoy this little Jaqline/Renesmee fic. (set around the middle of chapter one)

* * *

**Something to Protect**

_Jaqline_

I walked back to the house. Perenelle seemed too interested in my brother's family. I had to give them some sort of warning. Hopefully, I could scare them off.

I climbed up the wall of the house, ignoring the slight burning coming from the iron rods that now reinforced the frame of it, and made my way into my old bedroom. I took a moment to remember all the familiar scents this room had. Like the last time I was in here before winter.

**Flashback**

"If it's so dangerous, why are you doing it?!" Edward asked me.

"I didn't think it would work, Edward!" I answered. "Listen. I don't know how, but I'll be careful. I'll make sure they never find out about it. Please, don't let this be the one thing that comes between us."

"Forget it!" Edward yelled. He walked to my door and stopped, turning his head towards me. "I hope they find you, Jaqline. I don't care if you ever come back!" He slammed the door, leaving me to just stand there like one of my dolls.

**End Flashback**

I laughed silently to myself. I felt so pathetic. Was that the only thing I could remember from this place?

I suddenly heard a small gasp. I looked down to see a little girl with the most beautiful, copper ringlets and big, brown eyes. I knelt down to her level and smiled. "And who might you be?" I asked.

Her little hand touched my cheek and I saw images of my brother and the young woman I saw in the window earlier. _My brother's daughter_? I then saw my own face and felt a little confusion. I smiled again. "My name is Aunt Jaqline."

The girl smiled back at me. "Play!" She said. I looked around the room. My parents had never even touched the place. Every doll I had ever gotten was still where I put it.

I turned around and grabbed my favorite doll, the one that looked like me before I was caught. She was wearing a green sundress that matched the color of her glass eyes and brought out the highlights in her own coppery hair. I turned back around to find my niece holding one of Edward's old toys.

It was a little, brown bear with beady, black eyes that Edward had gotten when we were babies. "So I guess it's the adventures of Princess Jaqline of the fairies and Princess-what's your name?"

"Renesmee." The girl answered.

"Princess Renesmee of the teddy bears."

"_Jaqline._" I heard Cadeyrn call out, "_We need to hurry. Give them the message and let's go!"_

I sighed. I had forgotten I was here for a reason. I looked at my niece one more time. That's when the determination hit me. _Screw the rules._ I said to myself. _I have something to protect._ "Can you do me a favor, Renesmee?"

"What" she asked.

"I have to go now." I answered. "Can you take care of these dolls while I'm gone."

"Ok." She said.

I smiled. "Now remember. This is a top secret mission. You can't tell anyone who gave it to you, understand?"

"I understand." She answered. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and jumped out the window. I headed for the forest, all the while ignoring the "_Idiot_" comments from Cadeyrn. _I know I can protect them._


End file.
